1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to wagering games, and more specifically to networked gaming systems and methods which offer or provide games, such as systems-based games, to players based on player patronage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various networked gaming systems have been developed over the years beginning at least in the 1980's. With acceptance and utilization, users such as casino operators have found it desirable to increase the computer management of their facilities and expand features available on networked gaming systems. For instance, there are various areas in the management of casinos that is very labor intensive, such as reconfiguring gaming machines, changing games on the gaming machines, and performing cash transactions for customers.
Amongst the services that may be provided include player rewards based on game play and other patronage. Player tracking systems and servers may be implemented as part of networked gaming systems. To facilitate communication between the various components on the system, various communication protocols may be implemented.
There continues to be a need for improved protocols as information needs grow and as various features and aspects are implemented on the networked gaming systems.